Kruk
by Braila125
Summary: Jego czarne pióra i oczy przynosiły ukojenie. A potem straszny, straszliwy ból...


**UWAGA! Osoby o słabych nerwach, z odruchami wymiotnymi i te poniżej 18-stki lepiej niech natychmiast zamkną tę stronę. Czytacie dalej na własną odpowiedzialność!**

Zapadał zmierzch jednego z pażdziernikowych dni. Dokładniej Halloween. Noc Duchów i zabaw dzieci. Zabłądziłam, a na dodatek zepsuł mi się samochód. Wszystko pośród pustkowqia. Dookoła miałam tylko pola i lasy. Jak na złość kilka godzin temu padła mi komórka, a GPS po prostu się zaciął. Sytuacja rodem jak z horrorów. Wzdrygnęłam się na tę myśl. Czy wierzyłam w magię i różnorakie przesądy? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Co oczywiście nie zmieniało tego, że sytuacja była z lekka przerażająca. Od ponad dwóch godzin na drodze nie było ani żywego ducha. O ile duch oczywiście może być żywy. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej. W dodatku to upiorne krakanie. Słyszałam je co kilka sekund, za każdym razem tak wyraźnie, jakby jego właściciel siedział mi na ramieniu. Jeszcze raz sprawdziłam, czy drzwi mojego samochodu są dobrze zamknięte i rozejrzałam się, czy nikogo oprócz mnie w nim nie ma. Wszystko we mnie aż się ściskało ze strachu. Nie chciałam spędzać nocy w tym miejscu, ale nie miałam też odwagi, żeby wyjść i po prostu dojść gdzieś pieszo.

A wtedy nagle szyby mojego samochodu zamarzły. Tak po prostu. W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, a w następnej ogarnął mnie straszliwy ziąb. Serce waliło mi jak młot pneumatyczny. Bałam się jak nigdy. Prawie nic nie widziałam w ciemności, jaka mnie otoczyła. Dziwnie się czułam. Tak, jakby na świecie pozostał tylko ból. Ból i łzy. Zamknęłam oczy i w tym samym momencie drzwi samochodu powoli otworzyły się po obu stronach. Wstrzymałam oddech. To nie możliwe! Przecież zatrzasnęłam je od środka! I to bardzo dokładnie! Nie mogłam nawet uchylić powiek, żeby zobaczyć, kto to zrobił. Wtedy nagle poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś powoli, powolutku i boleśnie zamrażał mój mózg. Uczucie podobne do tego, kiedy zje się na raz dużo bardzo zimnych lodów, ale dużo mocniejsze i z pewnością mniej przyjemne. Widziałam. Znów miałam przed oczami to, co wydarzyło się przed laty. Krzyki, wrzaski... ktoś próbował mnie osłonić. Pewnie babcia, bo mama i tata stali troche dalej. W pociągu był sgtraszny tłok, a ludzie zaczęli panikować, uciekać. Babcia robiła wszystko, żeby mnie nie stratowali. Przyciskałam się do niej z całych sił. Zobaczyłam błysk światła, tak jasny, że prawie mnie oślepił. Słuszałam huk i znów czułam tamten ból. Ogień, wszędzie ogień. Poruszyłam się, chciałam obudzić babcię, ale z jej głowy lała się krew. Czołgałam się w stronę otwartego oka, żevby tylko uciec. Szłam po trupach, ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałam. Roztrzaskane głowy, kończyny. Wyczołgałam się i odeszłam kawałek. Chciałam uciec. Jak najdalej. Wtedy za mną rozległ się huk. Cały pociąg wyleciał w powietrze. Nikt nie miał prawa przeżyć. Tylko ja. Ośmioletnia dziewczynka. A w środku była cała moja rodzina. Powoli i boleśnie traciłam świadomość, przekonując się, że świat to samo zło i łzy.

Nagle przez zaciśnięte powieki wyczułam światło i ogarnęło mnie chwilowe ciepło. Wszystko ustało tak nagle, jak się pojawiło. Otworzyłam oczy, ale wszystko było zamglone. Zobaczyłam tylko jasną sylwetkę jakiegoś ptaka, unoszacą się nade mną. Po chwili zniknął, a na jego miejscu zobaczyłam czarne pióra. Usłyszałam krótkie, ale głośne kraknięcie i zapadłam się w nicość.

Powoli odzyskiwałam świadomość. Nadal było mi przeraźliwie zimno. Otworzyłam oczy, nic nie rozumiejąc. Co się właściwie stało?Co to za przeklęte miejsce?! Drzwi mojego samochodu nadal były otwarte, a ja szybko wysiadłam z samochodu. Musiało być ledwie trochę po północy. Na niebie było tylko trochę ciemnych chmur, ale dokładnie widziałam drogę, oświetloną blakiem księżyca w pełni. Nie ważne, że nie znam drogi. Gdzieś tędy dojdę. Musiałam uciec z tego miejsca. Natychmiast! Szłam szybkim krokiem, prawie biegłam. Musiałam się stąd wydostać, zanim to coś tu wróci. Znalazłam się niedaleko lasu, gdy usłyszałam krakanie. Dochodziło właśnie spośród drzew. Zatrzymałam się nagle, przypominając sobie, co zobaczyłam po tym całym koszmarze. Kruka. Najpierw białego, który odgonił ból, a potem czarnego, który nade mną krążył. Czyżby to on mnie ochronił? Czyżby znał inną drogę? Chciał mnie poprowadzić? Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Już raz mi pomógł. Mógł to zrobić ponownie. Okey, może to głupie ufać ptakowi, ale lepsze to, niż błąkanie się w samotności po nieznanych drogach. Skręciłam więc i weszłam w ciemny las. Czułam, że tętnił życiem. Wszystko żyło. Czułam na sobie spojrzenie dzikich zwierząt, ale zadne najwyraźniej nie chciało mi nic zrobić. Miałam swojego przewodnika, za którym szłam. Potykałam się o wystające korzenie drzew, raniłam się o gałęzie i ciernie, ale jakos mało mnie to obchodziło. Po prostu czułam, że muszę iść. Coś mnie do tego zmuszało. Byłam jak w transie. Do przodu. Ciagle do przodu.

Wtedy go zobaczyłam. Siedział na kamieniu w blasku księżyca, dumny i wyniosły. Patrzył wprost na mnie. Jego czarne pióra lśniły, a oczy błyszczały, jakby był nie z tego świata. Miały w sobie coś ludzkiego. Zafascynowało mnie to, wiec podeszłam do niego bliżej. Już nie czułam przymusu. Po prostu do sie do niego zbliżyłam. Nie bałam się, ale serce waliło mi jak szalone.

Nagle jego dziób się otworzył i do moich uszu dotarło krakanie, ale tak głośne i przerażające, że poczułam się jak sparalizowana. Wszystko we mnie zastygło. Wtedy ptak na moich oczach zmienił się w wysokiego człowieka w długiej, czarnewj szacie, z kaputerm i srebrną maską na twarzy, przez którą widziałam tylko jego czarne oczy. Była w nich żądza. Żądza krwi. Chciałam uciec, ale nie mogłam. Zupełnie, jakby coś przygwoździło mnie do ziemi. Nie rozumiałam, co się działo. W tym momencie mężczyzna uniósł jakiś patyk i, zanim zdążyłam zastanowić się, o co chodzi, zalała mnie fala okropnego bólu. Czułam, jak przebija mnie na raz tysiące ostrzy, które rozwywały mnie od środka i od zewnatrz, ale nie potrafiły zabić. Chciałam się ich pozbyć, wyciągnąć, ale nie potrafiłam. Słyszałam krzyk, ale nie wiedziałam, czy to aby na pewno mój. To trwało chyba całą wieczność. Nie wiedziałam. Po prostu w pewnym momencie to ustało, ale czułam w ustach smak krwi. Zalewała mi całą twarz. Musiałam się uderzyć w nos, bo strasznie mnie bolał. Nie miałam tylko pojęcia jak i kiedy. Przejechałam ręka po ciele, szukając ran po ostrzach, ale nic nie znalazłam. Jak to możliwe? Co tu się, do cholery, działo?! Dyszałam ciężko, usiłując złapać oddech. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że przez całą tą falę bólu nie byłam w stanie oddychać. Leżałam nieruchomo, wykończona. Wtedy poczułam ręce osobnika po moja bluzką i spodniami. Zaczął brutalnie zrywać ze mnie ubranie, prawie skręcając mi przy tym kark i łamiąc ręce. Chciałam się bronić, ale on przygwoździł mnie do ziemi. Nie potrafiłam się obronić. Bolało. Bolało jak cholera, kiedy osobnik rozdzierał mnie od środka, brutalnie zabierając sobie to, czego chciał. Nie wiedziłam, co z tego miał. Na pewno żadnej przyjemności. Coraz szybciej, coraz boleśniej. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Nie potrafiłam pojąć, jak można być aż tak okrutnym. Jak można robić coś takiego. Nie mogłam krzyczeć, bo gardło miałm sciśnięte z bólu i strachu. Nawet oddychanie przychodziło mi z trudem.

Zrobił to jeszcze parę razy, za każdym razem serwując mi ogromną dawkę boleści.

\- Tom, chyba wystarczy tej zabawy, co? - usłyszałam czyiś głos. Spojrzałam w bok i przez łzy zobaczyła innego mężczyznę, wyglądającego dokładnie tak samo jak mój dręczyciel. Tom natomiast zaśmiał się, wstając i chowając swoje narzędzie zbrodni.

\- Alex, wyluzuj i zpróbuj zabawić się razem ze mną - powiedział i wskazał na mnie. Mężczyzna nazwany Alexem wyraźnie się namyślił. Pokręciłam głową, błagając go w myślach, żeby się nie zgadzał, żeby stąd poszedł i zabrał tego całego Toma. Niech mnie nawet zabiją, żeby tylko znowu tego nie robili.

Jednak mój gest wyraźnie tylko go zachęcił, bo po chwili znowu czułam ten straszliwy ból od środka, kiedy i on odbierał mi moją godność.

Robili to na zmianę, nie wiem, ile razy. Kiedy przestali nadal byłam cała obolała, nie mogłam sie ruszyć. Poczułam zimne ostrze noża tuż przy swoich piersiach. Mężczyźni powiedzieli coś do siebie i nagle zalała mnie kolejne fala bólu, rozchodząca sie od obu moich piersi. Wrzasnęłam z całych sił. Całe moje ciało drgało, a ja nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Nic nie słyszałam, nic nie widziałam, była tylko ta straszliwa męka, która nie miała końca. Czułam krew, spływającą mi strugami po ciele. Wykrwawię się tutaj, pośrodku lasu. Byłam coraz słabsza, nawet nie miałam juz sił krzyczeć. Miałam mroczki przed oczami. Pragnęłam, żeby to był już koniec. Żebym już nie musiała cierpieć. Byłam już blisko. Niedługo umrę, czułam to. Wtedy ból nieco zelżał, ale nadal mi towarzyszył. Usłyszałam śmiech i osobnicy siła otworzyli mi ręce i coś do nich włożyli. To było mokre, pewnie od krwi, ale przez twarde sutki dokładnie wiedziałam, co to było. Trzymałam w rozpostartych rękach swoje własne piersi. To było straszne. Wtedy poczułam się tak, jakby ktos mnie zmroził. Nie czułam juz spływającej krwi, zupełnie jakby ta zastygła. Za to poczułam, jak ktoś majstrował mi czymś zimnym w dolnych okolicach. Pomimo wycieńczenia wrzasneła z bólu, gdy jeden z mężczyzn wcisnął we mnie ostry nóż, rozcinąjąc wszystko w środku. Wyjmował go i wkładał mocno i szybko, tnąc i rozdizerajac wszystko na swojej drodze. Kiedy skończył z wyższą częścią, zabrał się za tą drugą. Robił dokładnie to samo, ale tam bolało jeszcze mocniej. Dlaczego nie mogłam umrzeć? Wykrwawić się? Co to za straszne czary? Za co to wszystko mnie spotykało?! I ten śmiech. Straszliwy śmiech.

\- Tom, już czas. Czarny Pan wzywa - powiedział jeden z nich, zapewne Alex. Usłyszałam westchnięcie pełne rozczarowania.

\- No dobra.

W tym momencie usłyszałam głośne kraknięcie, a potem tylko dwa słowa. Zapewne właśnie te umiłowane, na które czekałam.

\- _Avada Kedavra._


End file.
